ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
in the 1939 film.]] Dorothy Gale is an orphan girl who made several trips to the Land of Oz and eventually moved there permanently. History Dorothy lived with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a farm in Kansas where her only companion was her dog, Toto. One day a cyclone carried her house to the Land of Oz. She was told by the Good Witch of the North that only the Great Oz could help her return to Kansas, so she set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion. The Wizard, appearing to Dorothy as a giant, floating head, commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West. After being captured by the witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by throwing a bucket of water on her. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there discovered that the Wizard was a humbug. The Wizard tried to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto. Dorothy and her companions then traveled south to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. After several adventures, they arrived at her palace and she told Dorothy about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, which allowed her to return home to Kansas. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry decided to take a vacation and travel to Australia with Dorothy to accompany him. During the voyage a storm washed her overboard, and she soon found herself on the shores of the Land of Ev with a yellow hen named Billina. They found a mechanical man named Tik-Tok and, after a visit to the royal palace in Evna, joined Ozma of Oz and a group from the Emerald City (including her old friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion) on a journey to the Nome Kingdom to liberate the royal family of Ev from the Nome King. There she confiscated the Nome King's Magic Belt and after their mission was successfully completed, she returned with them to the Emerald City. She was made a Princess of Oz, but afterward returned to her Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and her uncle stopped in SanFrancisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law, Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in 'Frisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz Credits *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland *The Wiz'' (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills *''The Wiz'' (film, 1978): Diana Ross *''The Wizard of Oz (1982)'' (anime film): Aileen Quinn *''Return to Oz'' (1985): Fairuza Balk *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Ashanti *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's''' (VeggieTales) (2007): Junior Asparagus (Darby) *''Tin Man'' (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice) Gale Gale Gale Gale